ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowsic Buu
History After the defeat of Kid Buu, Bulma found a gray piece of Evil Buu lying on the ground. Wanting to see what gave the Buu's their extraordinary powers, she put it into a restoring tank. When fully healed, she stuck a tube inside the goop, and absorbed the power into a machine. However, the absorption was interupted by Majin Buu and Bee, who were playing Tag in the lab. They knocked over the safety container and released the new Buu. This Buu quickly formed, but after all the lab tests, he was weak. He turned into a liquid and slipped into Vegeta's closet. Buu stole Vegeta's spare shirt and found a mask. He quickly puts them on and jumps out of the window. He wanders the world for weeks, training, because it's the only thing that felt natural. Soon, he is stronger than Kid Buu. He does not have Kid Buu's homicidal tendencies, however, and would rather fight the strongest person in the universe. Thus, he roamed galaxies, fighting strong opponents. One such opponent was a wandering Saiyan, who taught Shadowsic Buu different techniques. When he returned to Earth, he was stronger than SSJ4 Gogeta. With his extensive strength, he decided to challenge a seemingly invincible man: Son Goku. As Buu searched for Goku, word got around got around to the remaining Z Fighters that Buu was looking for Goku, and they assumed the worst from the clone of one of their worst enemies. Therefore a one on five battle ensued between Shadowsic Buu and SSJ4 Vegeta, a grown up SSJ3 Gotenks, Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien. Shadowsic Buu fought with all his might and had seemingly come out the victor, until a desperate Gotenks went SSJ4. Fatigued from the battle before, Shadowsic Buu fell to SSJ4 Gotenks. Crawling away, he realized that he wasn't ready to take on Goku yet. If his friends were that strong... He quickly went off to the mountains to heal, and train. While there, new techniques opened up to him and he became even stronger. Then, as suddenly as someone flicking a light switch, a large ship appeared. The ship hacked into every electrical device in the world, and the evil showed itself. A metallic Perfect Cell appeared, resurrected by the Big Gete Star, and he wanted Goku and Gohan, or the Earth would be destroyed with his immense new power. Gohan appeared first, absent for a year after the ending of GT, traveling the world trying to stop threat after threat. Gohan used his new transformation, Ultimate Gohan 3 to challenge Silver Cell. But Cell's power proved to immense, and Gohan was almost killed fighting him. Amused at the attempt to resist, Silver Cell gave Earth one month to train for the most massive and dangerous World Tournament ever: The Silver Cell Games. Contestants for the contest included, Yamcha, Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, Gotenks, and Majin Buu. With his power, Silver Cell allowed a two on one against him. While every other contestant fell to Silver Cell's overwhelming power, Vegeta and Gohan as a team beat Silver Cell to a pulp. Desperate, Silver Cell fired a 20x Super Solar Kamehameha at them vaporizing them and the entire stadium. Smiling victoriously, he ate Vegeta's spare Senzu Bean and prepared to destroy Earth. Suddenly, Shadowsic Buu appeared, determined to stop the madness of it all. Silver Cell, becoming overly-cocky, allowed the surprise contestant, and with the loss of his stadium, decided to take the battle to space. As the fight began, Silver Cell seemed to have the upper hand. But as the battle drew on, Shadowsic Buu did not tire, while Silver Cell grew wary. Finally, in a rage Silver Cell took the solar rays from the sun, and fired the Infinite Spirit Bomb. In response, Shadowsic Buu fired a Super Planet Burst. At first, Silver Cell's Spirit Bomb was overpowering. But by sheer will, Buu's Super Planet Burst enveloped the Spirit Bomb and disengrated Silver Cell. Totally wiped out, Shadowsic Buu went back to the destroyed stadium. Realizing to save Vegeta and Gohan, he would have to give them his regenarative cells and he quickly gives them some. As Shadowsic Buu slowly flies away, Vegeta and Gohan start to reappear. Confused, they head back home with the rest of the Z Fighters. Meanwhile, on a faraway mountain, Shadowsic Buu starts to get back into shape.... Chocolate Chocolate is Shadowsic Buu's favorite food, not only because every incarnation of Buu likes it, but because chocolate act like Senzu Beans when he eats them, which is why he always carries around chocolate in his pocket. Transformation Through rigorous training, Shadowsic Buu has mastered an art called Barukuappu. With every Barukuappu he utters, his power increases immensily and his speed improves, along with bigger muscles. The only two downsides is that with every Barukuappu he says, he loses his mind bit by bit and pressure inside his body will build. Therefore, the highest Barukuappu he can go to is Barukuappu x 100, which makes him massive, but totally insane. Power Level Base - 800,000,000,000,000,000 Barukuappu x 10 - 8,000,000,000,000,000,000 Barukuappu x 20 - 16,000,000,000,000,000,000 (distracted a lot, will sometimes fidget around) Barukuappu x 50 - 40,000,000,000,000,000,000 (as crazy as Super Buu) Barukuappu x 70 - 56,000,000,000,000,000,000 (regard for life diminishes greatly and shows homicidal tendencies) Barukuappu x 90 - 72,000,000,000,000,000,000 (as crazy as Kid Buu) Barukuappu x 100 - 800,000,000,000,000,000,000 (will attack if you even look at him the wrong way and will do anything to win.) Absorbation- His power level is added to the absorbee's power level. Attacks Havoc Cannon- Shadowsic Buu's signature move. Performed by putting his palms flat against each other. An energy ball surrounds the hands. Buu raises it above him and then points his arms in front of him, letting a beam of power loose. Variations include- Desperation Shot Ultra Explosive Wave- A huge explosion of energy from inside Shadowsic Buu, which, with enough power, could reach a one thousand mile radius. Elastic Crush- Buu stretches his arms around his opponent and then crushes them. Running Super Kamehameha- Buu charges up a Kamehameha Wave and then runs into his opponents face and lets the wave loose. Super Planet Burst- A green attack with lightning circling around it that can destroy 50 planets. Hyaku kikku no ikari- Shadowsic Buu rushes to you and stops in front of your face. He meditates for 2 seconds and everything goes dark. Finally, a million hits strike you. This is his ultimate attack. Six to the Sixth Power: Shadowsic Buu grows four more arms and shoots six powerful energy spheres from his hands, which in turn split into another six energy balls in each ball. Armed and Deadily: Shadowsic Buu grows four more arms and pummels the opponent, before kicking them to the ground. Abilities include: Regeneration Telekinesis Teleportation Can survive extreme heat and cold Can morph his body into weapons Can lend his regenarative cells to people, at the cost of his health As more people are absorbed, he can copy their powers. Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Page added by Shadowsic Category:Page created by Shadowsic Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Majins Category:Forms of Buu Category:Characters who can fly